Joseph
Joseph battled, and later teamed up with his spouse, Mary, in Mary vs Joseph. He also battled Hermes, settled down with Mary in Thénardier's Inn, and later battled Caligula. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Joseph is a figure in the Gospels who is the husband of Mary, mother of Jesus, and is venerated as Saint Joseph in the Catholic Church, Orthodox Church, Oriental Orthodox Church, Anglican Communion, Lutheranism, and and Methodism. Christian tradition places Joseph as Jesus' foster father, though some historians state that Joseph was Jesus' father. Some differing views are due to theological interpretations versus historical views. In both Catholic and Protestant traditions, Joseph is regarded as the patron saint of workers and is associated with various feast days. Pope Pius IX declared him to be both the patron and the protector of the Catholic Church, in addition to his patronages of the sick and of a happy death, due to the belief that he died in the presence of Jesus and Mary. In popular piety, Joseph is regarded as a model for fathers and has also become patron of various dioceses and places. Several notable images of Saint Joseph have been granted a Canonical coronation by a Pope. In popular religious iconography he is associated with lilies or a spikenard. With the present-day growth of Mariology, the theological field of Josephology has also grown, and since the 1950s, centers for studying it have been formed. Lyrics 'Prologue:' 'Verse 1 (to Mary):' What may this news be? 'Verse 2 (to Mary):' What?! 'Battle:' Joseph is in brown while Mary is in normal text 'Verse 1 (to Mary):' Oh, these words of madness strike me to conceive a Conception! I'm introducing the institutions to my Immaculate inception! Now I'm forced to teach this child who seeks some Counsel in a petition So try this: Navigate around your verse without putting me in Dormition! You're a crazy toddling Virgin who's still got nothing to live by! My statues help peoples lives, while yours just stand there and cry! Now my verse transpires the verbal stabbing of Seven Sorrowful daggers! I'm a carpenter, but compared to you, you couldn't call me a naggar! 'Verse 2 (to Mary):' Don't make Assumptions, Mary, I'm not exactly the understudy! And after hearing that awful verse, you're one to talk about Bloody! I'm a Patron of the Catholic Church, you can't Passover this Saint! But now I'm finished, and I can gather up all the crowd to hear my plaint! 'Verse 3 (to Mary):' Oh, dear Mary! What have I done? How could I ever repair my faults? Let us restore our ways of kindness and put away our signs of revolt! For I have seen the true magnificence of this holy Christmas spirit! And I shall bring my child up gracefully, break out not a single lyric! 'Verse 4 (with Mary):' Oh, the door to the town has opened! Come, let's lay down all our load! For till our taxes dawn, we are safe in keeping this place as our humble abode! So let me simply end by saying how much thanks we give to thee We should rest here till the babe is born! What are your feelings, Mary? 'Interlude:' Mary? 'Verse 5 (with Mary):' Oh, darling Mary! Do my eyes deceive me? What a wonderful sight! Our dearest son is finally with us, and his star is shining bright! Bless the Father! Praise to you, for you have born a holy wonder! And this love that God hath joined to us, let no man put asunder! Trivia *He is the first biblical character to rap. *Joseph and his spouse, Mary, are the first characters to both rap against each other and also with each other. *He is the first rapper to have more than one opponent. *He is the first character to battle a relative. **Coincidentally, EpicLLOYD, the actor who portrays Joseph, is the husband of Josie Ahlquist, the actress who portrays Mary. *He is the first character to apologise to his opponent. *He is the second character to have more than one location, after Calvin. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery